The present invention relates to a projection headlight for motor vehicles which is surrounded by an opening in the vehicle body.
Headlights which operate according to the projection principle have a projection lens that is relatively small in diameter and produces a very directed ray of light. As a result, the light-radiating surface on the body is much smaller than in the case of conventional headlights.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide the appearance of a headlight shape of conventional size in the body of a motor vehicle equipped with projection headlights.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a covered projection lens for this type of headlight without impairment of its function.
In accordance with the present invention, these and other objectives are attained by the provision of a projection headlight including a projection lens encased in a disk-shaped covering means having a diameter larger that the lens diameter. A light passage area is provided in the covering means and the covering means is provided with a colored coating in regions outside the light passage area.
The main advantages achieved by the invention are that the covering provides the appearance of a conventional headlight while the projection lens is covered with a coated covering without impairment of the lens function. Because of the shape and size of the air discharge area and also because of a defined light transmitting capacity at the coating, a desired diffusion effect of the projection headlight is realized at the covering.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings(s) which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment/several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.